


色劫

by LATONTA



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LATONTA/pseuds/LATONTA
Summary: 《诱，色》诺娜俊番外。当成正文第二结局也ok。是be➡️bed ending💅🏻beeeeeeed下不来床的那种doi🙂看好了宝贝儿们是诺娜俊！！！是三个人！3⃣️3⃣️3⃣️的doi





	色劫

色劫

01  
黄仁俊把李帝努送到机场，下车前亲了亲马上要分别小半个月的男朋友。刚杀青不久，夜戏接得多，抵着昏黄路灯开车走夜路的确让他有点疲累。 钥匙卡进锁孔吧嗒一声开了门。

客厅里灯很昏，  
但足够他看清罗渽民幽怨的表情。  
嘟着嘴。  
化着浓妆。  
可真漂亮极了。

 

穿着大概是在剧组里冲cody姐姐撒娇拿来的他叫不出名字的名牌风衣。

对。  
女式的。

带着黑长直假发。  
假发老长了够着大半个背。

 

他没好好坐着。  
在沙发上扭来扭去。  
张着腿呢。

连着膝盖以上大概四分之一的大腿。  
包裹在图腾缭绕的透肉黑丝袜里。  
性感娜娜在线诱惑。  
太性感了太诱惑了太色气了。

 

黄仁俊头脑有点热。  
他刚才还昏着呢。  
现在看到罗渽民这个样子他还真有点，  
血气方刚精虫上脑的意思。

 

叫“娜娜”真的是没叫错。  
太辣了太辣了。

 

02  
他径直走向娜娜。  
然而力量悬殊。  
被站起身来的罗渽民轻轻一把扛起丢在床上。  
如果用一种偷窥视角来看就是，  
他被女朋友扔床上了。

 

“那天晚上…你们做全套了吧？”

 

“没有…”

没有个屁，黄仁俊心虚。  
那天在化妆间，他瞧着没人，好奇地换上了高跟鞋和旗袍。

是昨天剧组给Amber姐姐留着备用的。

如果他知道后面会发生什么的话他一定会杀死他的好奇心。

因为溜进来补妆的李帝努突然见色起意，把他撩得上了火。  
就着化妆台开火，烧起来了。

黄仁俊没躲过这一场李帝努的求爱。

03  
高开衩的裙摆被李帝努撩到后腰的黄仁俊尽力勾起理智清醒。没把另一个男朋友忘记。  
李帝努不知道从哪里顺出来一个保险套。  
粉色的。  
草莓味儿的。  
是罗渽民绝对不会喜欢的味道。

李帝努的扩张手段让黄仁俊头皮发麻。  
前戏太足弄得他心痒痒的，不自觉就想起罗渽民在家里等他。因为愧疚半抗拒地对待李帝努接下来的性接触。

李帝努用了力气把黄仁俊抱起来或掰直腿，就有一种强制做爱的情色感。

这种偷偷摸摸的感觉，像偷情一样刺激。  
有点变态，有点辣。

 

黄仁俊想着罗渽民愠怒的样子，一边又感受到李帝努套着粉红色透明胶层的shēng zhí 器官蹭着火热逼近他的后庭，然后顺利地插进去。

李帝努口袋里还放着保湿用的芦荟胶，食指大小的软管被挤出透明冰凉的黏质膏体。李帝努手指更热的体温让黄仁俊软了腰。

 

他在意乱情迷中产生的玉露琼浆当然给李帝努的入侵帮了不少忙。

 

李帝努的鼻子很挺，山根漂亮得不像话。  
黄仁俊手握在他下身的时候，瞟了一眼他西装裤里支起的形状，忍不住感叹果然是上下呼应。

 

李帝努的阴茎是男模标准尺寸。黄仁俊看着忍不住咽了口口水。“我还够看吗？仁俊？”  
黄仁俊脸一红腿一张，自己用力把后穴的舒服安排上了。

李帝努觉得旗袍是个好东西，适当增加情趣不说，仁俊穿着，确实很好看的。他上手就要去揉仁俊平着的胸，从领口探进去摸索，摸到肉粒然后疯狂地揉搓。

黄仁俊在他的上下攻略下忍不住叫出了声。  
视觉上确实应该多垫两片胸垫的。

李帝努把精液注入粉红色的橡皮膜里。注满了以后扔掉它，答应黄仁俊的“不射在里面”，蹭着黄仁俊清薄的胯骨和笔直的小腿。

当然，有些挤脚的皮质高跟鞋给他们的性/爱又放了一把火。  
高潮迭起的时候，黄仁俊忍不住蜷缩脚趾，硬皮的鞋面却箍着他的指甲盖，像是种惩罚。坏心眼的李帝努掰起仁俊的腿刚好卡在他腰间，长鞋跟硌了一小会儿李帝努的大腿肌肉，留下很暧昧的红痕。

 

然后白色的血液粘在他脱下的旗袍上。  
又溅在高跟鞋上。  
干涸以后色气到黄仁俊要流鼻血。

 

骨交。  
腿交。

 

没做到最后。  
当然是屁话。

 

“今天…说好是渽民…”  
“我们不告诉他就好了。”李帝努笑弯了眼睛打坏主意。  
“这是我和仁俊的秘密。”  
“仁俊不想受苦的话，一定要闭紧嘴巴哦。”  
说完他又像情色狂一样揉了揉黄仁俊的臀肉。

这贼船下不去了。

04  
然后那天晚上黄仁俊借了剧组的淋浴间，忍着难受把早上穿过的T恤重穿一遍。

就算洗过澡，他身上和李帝努做爱后留下的谜之荷尔蒙气味还很重。他一会要见罗渽民，想想就心很虚。

 

黄仁俊特别累得趴倒在罗渽民床上。

绅士罗渽民以为真的是白天对戏太累稍微体恤一下东北小情儿，然后特别温柔体贴地提出“很累吗？那这些天我都不碰你了。”

说完还温柔地吻了吻他。

 

黄仁俊心里欠觉得欠了肉债。  
他记着的。  
罗渽民精于算帐。  
他也记得的。

 

出来混总是要还的。  
都是成年人了，除了喝酒，还可以用肉体说话。

“这些天”结束了。  
罗渽民要算帐了。  
开头多精致啊连女装play都用上了。  
罗大佬有情趣你都招架不住。

 

“我不管。”  
“拍摄期间我碰你比他少了。”  
“仁俊都不心疼我。”  
“我就吃亏了。”

 

真的很累的黄仁俊试图讨价还价。  
“一次好不好？”  
罗渽民骨碌骨碌转着眼睛然后迷人地说好。

事情才不会这么简单。

为了表示自己真的很喜欢娜娜，对他的爱不比对李帝努少。不想破坏气氛的黄仁俊真的今晚一点都不扭捏。  
他今晚 ，自己主动拉开拉链。  
索吻也是他主动的。

 

罗渽民明天一定会跟李帝努炫耀。

 

罗渽民真的漂亮极了。  
他拉开腰带，风衣外套敞开的时候黄仁俊觉得自己瞬间又成了垂涎美女的直男。

艳红色的包臀连衣裙。  
勾出他臀部的轮廓。  
黄仁俊第一次知道他屁股很翘。

平胸不要紧。  
假发够长挡着刚好。  
汗湿的刘海贴在额头上，他咬着嘴唇的样子就让黄仁俊色性上脑，硬了个彻底。

 

看罗渽民脱丝袜真的是个享受。  
他腿很长。  
弯曲着叠在一起显然看出柔韧性不比他差。  
黄仁俊上手摸他露在空气外边的大腿肌肉的时候觉得自己好像是个变态。

渽民装成美女的样子很能勾起他的xìng欲。  
和李帝努挑起他生理欲望的感觉不一样。他自己也能感觉到，对李帝努，他不够主动。在性事上李帝努总是像操纵他一样，即使他的确在和李帝努做爱的时候享受到很多。

和渽民在一起。  
他更主动。  
他会把手放在前面，自渎给他看。  
娜娜会温柔地笑着看他，然后引诱他下一步来。

“你躺好别动。”

罗渽民从他锁骨往下一路亲吻。  
他每亲一次黄仁俊就颤抖一次。  
他大概是喝了冰水。  
黄仁俊觉得全身毛孔都在剧烈放缩。

 

罗渽民停在胯骨突出的位置上，抬眼妩媚地看着黄仁俊。  
确认过眼神。  
他俯下身去为黄仁俊BLOW JOB  
太刺激了。  
他不是喝了冰水。  
他叼着块冰。  
冰块受到上下颚的热量融化了不少。  
随着罗渽民口部动作蹭着柱状物体的皮肤外层。混着唾液的纯净水打湿了皮肤。

 

仁俊秀气的器官生理功能正常。肉眼可见地涨大一圈。罗渽民用手很有技巧地挪动，手指上长歪的倒刺刺激着黄仁俊脆弱的皮层，让他情欲暴涨。根部蔓延着火热传递着肉块的热，抵着罗渽民的上颚，擦着他起皮的唇肉。

 

罗渽民很会。  
手上很会，嘴上很会，下面也很会。  
不知道他和李帝努在一起看过什么东西，又或者只是在这件事情上无师自通。

黄仁俊可能不到三十秒就交代了。  
他剧烈喘息着，还没从刚才刺激的地方回过神来。他把自己弄得很狼狈，是很糟糕的样子。

好了罗渽民能跟李帝努吹第二件事了。

 

05  
那些黏稠稠的混着他DNA的白色液体喷在罗渽民脸上，挂在假发上。  
然后罗渽民下身清醒多时的几何物体慢慢地热着，不断升温最后在红色的紧身裙里撑出一个扎眼的突起。

形状可观。  
视觉上真挺冲击的。

黄仁俊被压在下边往上看他男朋友精致艳丽的打扮的同时，能把那鼓起的东西看得很清楚。  
他突然就有种自己在泰国约炮约到人妖的错觉。

如果这个想法被罗渽民知道的话，  
他可能会被cào得超级惨。  
然后罗渽民还会打桩机附身把他cào哭。  
这么想着他最终选择闭嘴老老实实躺着挨cào。

罗渽民最近用木瓜膏用上了瘾。  
放着床边准备好的润滑剂不用，他支起身体把黄仁俊放凉了一会儿取了那支鲜红色的胶管。

罗渽民把混着木瓜膏的手指送进了他尾椎骨下面的洞。  
那是黄仁俊睡前当唇膜用的LUCAS木瓜膏。黄仁俊再也不想用这个擦嘴了。他知道罗渽民什么意思，拍戏的时候他和旭熙哥的“床戏”可不少。罗渽民是用这个醋劲儿赶着报复呢。

旭熙哥的艺名不就是Lucas嘛。

罗渽民个幼稚鬼。那玩意儿说是“床戏”，只不过是两个人盖着棉被关了灯纯聊天罢了。

后来灼热的阴茎触碰上了皱褶柔软的肌肤。

被漂亮的女孩子shàng了的错觉似乎会延长他gāo cháo的时间。  
延长了多久他心里没数。  
但罗渽民可能比他清楚。

 

黄仁俊不是那种性欲过强的人。和两个男朋友的适当生理需求和感情交流已经让他累得慌。  
可能是娜娜今晚太迷人。  
或者是他张开腿的角度刚刚好。  
罗渽民落在外面鼓鼓囊囊的球状体烫着他穴外肌肤温度刚好，埋在他身体里的器官不起伏不做动作让他心痒地不自觉扭起了腰。

 

当罗渽民恋恋不舍地从他身体里抽离的时候，他大胆地抓住了罗渽民的肩膀。  
要求他停留在他身体里久一点。  
罗渽民惊喜地愣了一下，俯身去吻他，然后就再也没抽出来的打算。

 

痛都是作出来的。  
后来他真的要吃不消了。  
喊停那人却充耳不闻装听不见。  
腰折着很疼。

 

06  
娜娜持续抽插之后突然拨出。  
兴奋上头突然空虚的仁俊闭上了眼等着结束。  
他正要翻过身去叫娜娜给他搓澡的时候。

他看见  
娜娜在抽屉里翻找保险套。

他有点火大。  
男朋友说话不算数？？？

 

然后转过来委屈巴巴地说“都是李帝努的草莓味的，我不喜欢。”

 

“直接来好不好。”  
“仁俊。”

 

“我们说好一次的。”

 

“可是李帝努那天肯定不止两次。”

 

黄仁俊没话说了。

坏心眼的罗渽民偷偷地把最后一个薄荷味的塑料制品扔在床底下。然后拨出了李帝努的手机号。

李帝努把“那你直接进来”“这次可以射在里面”“记得给我洗干净”听得一清二楚。

 

最重要的是

“不许告诉帝努”  
“不许跟他炫耀”  
“你要是说了他肯定折腾我”  
“到时候你就别想碰我了”

 

在机场等延误飞机的李帝努本来就很烦，听着这一段对话他真想冲回去cào哭黄仁俊。

 

哦？  
“不要告诉帝努”。  
跟罗渽民有小秘密啊。  
他不允许。

07  
罗渽民和李帝努在滚床这件事情上让黄仁俊最烦的就是问一些很破坏气氛的问题。

明明都人帅不傻。  
情到深处的时候说出来的话跟傻X似的。  
他想想就觉得脑壳疼。

 

比如说（电话还没挂呢）  
“仁俊更喜欢我对不对？”  
“啊……不是的…不…”  
黄仁俊其实已经不知道自己在说什么了。

 

“那就是更喜欢李帝努？”  
然后一边问一边对他的身体“横冲直撞”。  
罗渽民发狠了cào他的时候他觉得差点当场去世。

 

“不是…啊…啊…”

“仁俊喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
“我想听仁俊说最爱我了”  
“我…最爱你了…”  
“和李帝努比更喜欢我吗？”  
“更喜欢…渽民…”  
“再用力一点……哈…”

 

“叫出来吧…仁俊…我喜欢听你的叫床声。”

李帝努的脸越听越黑。

“怎么样？李帝努你听见了吗？”  
“仁俊叫得很好听吧？”

得逞的罗渽民开了扩音免提。

 

突然惊醒的黄仁俊猛的推开罗渽民“你听我解释帝努！”  
罗渽民故意紧紧抓住他然后抽出又猛地深入，毫无征兆就释放在他身体里。

 

高潮中的黄仁俊带着鼻音的喘息被李帝努听得一清二楚。前两天在他身下的时候，他可不是这么说的。

李帝努醋劲儿上来了。

李帝努挂了电话。

 

黄仁俊看着黑了的电话屏幕，他能想到李帝努的脸有多黑。

吗的罗渽民心也黑。

 

他觉得自己完了。

 

08  
“你怎么跟色情狂似的？”

“是你的色太诱人了我才戒不掉啊。”

 

罗渽民特别喜欢拿《诱，色》里他和李帝努跟黄仁俊的对手戏分量不均来说事儿。

黄仁俊听多了就烦。  
大哥火气一上来“再吵你跟我换，你去诱惑李帝努。”

罗渽民想想觉得这不怎么样。  
于是他妥协。

李帝努出差回来的那个晚上，把电话的醋撒了个干净。他当然不会放过黄仁俊。

罗渽民把能炫耀的都吹了一遍。  
李帝努打算把所有都重新实施一遍。  
除了扮演美女。

黄仁俊做好了被李帝努折来折去亲来亲去插来插去的准备。

就被上一次啊有什么大不了。  
大不了今晚不睡了明天罢工。  
请假说括约肌拉伤。  
诶对这乐观想法敢情好。

 

可是，床上为什么还有罗渽民？？？  
李帝努你疯了吗？？  
这下子括约肌和海绵体可能会一起受伤。  
《两只老虎》送给黄仁俊。  
《凉凉》一起送给黄仁俊。

09  
有时候黄仁俊想想，在搞基这件事情上，自己真不吃亏。虽然说被俩基佬逮住走上了断后的道路是挺遗憾的。而且他还是被压的那个，说起来很伤。

但罗渽民和李帝努的好看皮囊，真能把他的遗憾弥补完整。

他俩的外生殖器官和他的肛肠科内部结构勾连在一起，隔着橡胶和精油膜层他真能感受到那些比体温偏低的，本可以形成胚胎，然后诞生出像他们一样的漂亮孩子的白色种子在橡胶膜里充满，刺激他的组织皮肤，在套子里沉坠着。

他其实不排斥他们直接进入，把东西留在他身体里。可他们却很温柔地拒绝他说怕他生病。

套子里的重量甸在他心上，很重的。

 

想要这东西给李帝努罗渽民的生孩子的女人多的是，没想到这个，他看见李帝努打了结扔掉一袋他那玩意儿，就忍不住感叹“唉太浪费了”。

想想万一他们看走眼被坏女人套住了呢，“哼扔掉都不给你。”

 

10  
在床上同披着白色浴袍的罗渽民和李帝努让他脊背发凉。

李帝努先上，这顺序可能是竹马打了一架之后商量好决定的。

黄仁俊晚餐刻意吃得饱了。  
体力还扛得住，能应对李帝努。

李帝努已经结束一轮，换罗渽民上的时候，黄仁俊脸上呈现出比较放松的神情。  
不管怎么说娜娜真的比较温柔的。  
而且要报仇的是李帝努。他知道自己只要喘好听了撒够了娇李帝努就什么都忘了。

 

可是在李帝努眼里就成了别的意思。

 

“怎么，娜娜比我小四个月的DICK比我的更大？他技巧比我更好？让你更舒服？你更喜欢？”

 

“是四个月少十天。李帝努你烦不烦。”  
“仁俊在我身下叫出来很好听。”

“吗的幼稚。”  
黄仁俊觉得自己白眼翻得都要背过气去了。

罗渽民攻占他的下身，李帝努霸占他上半身。黄仁俊自己还能控制的只有色欲冲昏的脑袋。

“啊哈…嗯…啊…”

“仁俊叫得很好听…很舒服…对吧？”

“难道不是我让仁俊更舒服吗？”

 

“……你们两个能不能不闹？”

 

人体结构的裂缝凹陷他们全碰了个遍。  
他身后伸缩的皱褶温度炽热过他们的体温。  
腰窝那出凹陷轻轻一碰他就弯起身来被攻陷。

黄仁俊在情事过后微张着嘴，脸色潮红。  
病态又脆弱得好看。

 

“我在仁俊的身体里要被热融了。”  
“仁俊的身体明明更喜欢我呢。”  
“下次仁俊发烧的时候，我们来做一次吧。”

 

“你是不是要我死！！！”

 

11  
两个人折腾黄仁俊一个总会搞出意外的。  
他们玩着玩着玩过火了然后，  
黄仁俊因为腰疼挪了个位置。

李帝努和黄仁俊的特别情趣让这温凉的带着他基因库的黏稠液体溅了罗渽民一腿。  
你别说，分量还挺足。  
罗渽民黑着脸，笑得特别瘆人。  
这时候他可能想掐死李帝努。

 

好像他跟李帝努搞起来似的。  
实力拒绝。  
洁癖让他洗了个腿暂时退出。  
收拾完之后又带着一身清爽的香气继续和李帝努一起毫不吝惜地在黄仁俊的身体里热烈浇灌他们的仙露琼浆。

“喂我很累。能不能换个姿势啊。”  
“那仁俊躺好等我们用力就好。”

罗渽民正面对着黄仁俊，狂啃他的锁骨和前胸。  
李帝努被黄仁俊靠着，他掰过黄仁俊的脸接着别扭又狂野的吻。

互相蹭着变得火热。  
肉楔抵在交合的地方不做抽动。  
黄仁俊的穴口微微放缩。  
李帝努是完美的情人。

黄仁俊这么想着，主动去攀附李帝努那冠状的器官头部。把它塞进洞里，集中下身的力量吸附它压榨它。然后让他发出满足的闷哼。等着精液填充他的身体。

罗渽民在一旁冷着脸。  
黄仁俊知道他不高兴，身后还连着李帝努的阴茎。大胆着故作镇定地趴下去要对他使出上次罗渽民教他用舌头的技能。

罗渽民闭着眼睛喘息。  
黄仁俊的舌头在他的肉楔上来回舔舐，偶尔被刚整好的虎牙刮到外层皮肤，生疼。

他的精血在输精管里预备着，只要黄仁俊动静大一点就冲出去。

竹马兄弟还有一个癖好。  
在黄仁俊高潮的时候叫他“哥哥”。  
在床下他们不会这么做的。  
只有在床上，容易害羞的年糕会因为受不了这个称谓而用力挺身去堵叫他的人的嘴。

脸红红的年糕，超可爱。

新的一轮，又开始了。  
夜还很长。

 

12  
竹马两人不厌其烦地问“仁俊更喜欢谁？”  
“是不是我让你更舒服？”这样的问题。

东北大哥被问得炸毛，两个都哄不过来。

“上床就上床你们咋这么多问题！”  
一人亲一口然后又继续。

 

沉迷于罗渽民和李帝努的美色。  
就像酒鬼戒酒，烟鬼戒烟一样难抽离。  
他也不打算戒。

 

13  
清早他醒过来，身上沐浴露的味道很好，衣服也穿的整整齐齐，即使身上“伤痕累累”。看见床两边还在熟睡的李帝努和罗渽民，他觉得很安心。同是公众人物，他们的关系当然只能暗戳戳地埋在地下。

 

同性禁忌且不说。  
三人同行大概是逆反天理。

 

黄仁俊自知陷入畸形的怪圈。  
但他毫不在意。  
有两个男朋友又如何。

 

对他们付出等价的感情。  
谁都不是插足者。  
构成的是等边三角形。  
最稳定了。


End file.
